Become One, Aru
by SomeStoryWriter
Summary: When China is lost and cold, Russia lets him stay the night. "Come on, Yao." Russia's smile grew wider. "Become one with me."


Well, shit. That's what China thought when the wind blew the map out of his hands. Of course, it landed in the snow, rapidly becoming unreadable. And of course, a car then drove over it. Bye, map.

He blew air into his cold hands. How was he going to find that stupid hotel now? His stomach growled loudly. Great, now he would starve as well.

Of course, he wouldn't actually starve. He was a nation, after all. But that didn't make the Russian cold sting any less.

China turned his collar up against the wind once more. Not that it made any difference. He checked his phone. The battery was still dead. "Ugh! _Wŏ_ —"

"Yao?"

He turned around. "Oh. Hi."

Russia looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Um… Where is here? Exactly?"

Russia's face melted into a fond smile. "Is Yao lost?"

China looked at the ruined map. "Maybe a little."

"Where were you going?"

"I don't know. As soon as my bosses were done talking to your government, they abandoned me with the name of some hotel." He shivered.

"They didn't even give you a proper coat?"

"That's my fault. I was in a hurry."

Russia unzipped his own coat. "Come here, _da_?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Come on, Yao." His smile grew wider. "Become one with me."

"I…" At that moment, hail broke loose. "Au!" China covered his head with his hands. He looked at Russia, standing under the protection of a store banner, coat still open for him. "You know wha-you know what?" His stomach growled loudly again. "Sure."

Russia's mouth all but fell open. "You mean it? You'll become one with me?"

China ran towards him. "Just make sure I don't turn into a popsicle out here." He dove into the coat, wrapping his arms around the body before him.

Oh. He was _warm_.

China was instantly reminded of fireplaces and hot baths. " _Nuăn_..."

"Don't go outside in a thin jacket, _da_?"

"I know, but I was in such a hurry that I didn't even have a chance to—" His stomach made that dying sound again.

"Is Yao hungry?"

"Maybe a little."

"I was just about to make dinner. You can eat along."

So tempting. "I guess it sounds nice."

"We'll wait until the hail's over, _da_?"

China nodded. He couldn't complain; just a moment ago, he'd been cold, lost, and starving. Now he had warmth, a meal, and perhaps even a place to stay for the night. He leaned into the surprisingly large muscles, lulled by the steady breathing of the other's firm chest.

A sudden absence of sound alerted them that the weather had cleared up. Russia looked up at the sky almost disappointedly. "The coast is clear."

"Right." China stepped back and immediately regretted doing so when the cold seized him.

Russia saw him shivering and took off his coat. "Here." He draped it around China's shoulders.

"Wait, you can't!"

"Yes, I can."

"It's like minus 50 degrees out here!"

"Minus 20."

"Whatever!"

"I am a bit more used to it than you."

"But—"

"Let's go." Russia wrapped an arm around China's shoulders and guided him along the road. China felt a little ridiculous in the oversized coat, but he was very thankful for the warmth it offered.

After not too long of a walk, Russia led them into a front yard.

"Do you live here?"

"No, I just remembered I've forgotten something for dinner and I thought I might break into this house to see if these people have it."

"I don't think that's such a—"

"Yes, I live here."

"Oh."

Russia smiled and opened the front door. China stepped inside and handed him the coat. "Thanks."

"You can take a shower to warm up while I cook. You need to get out of those wet clothes anyway."

China felt his damp pants. "Can I recharge my phone somewhere?"

"Sure. Give it to me, I've got a universal adapter somewhere. Leave your clothes on top of the laundry basket. I'll hang them to dry. The bathroom is that door to the left in my bedroom."

China fumbled with the taps and soon warm water came out. He let it soothe his stiff limbs and washed the ice out of his hair. "Aiyah…" And to think he could still have been lost outside.

He dried himself off. Wait… What was he supposed to wear now? "Ivan?"

"On the bed."

China cracked open the bathroom door. There was a pair of pajamas and thick fluffy socks on top of the bed. He wrapped the towel around his waist and ventured into the colder area. The pajamas were way too big, of course, but it would have to do. "Smells good."

"I hope Yao likes it."

China walked into the kitchen area and peeked into the pans. "Mm, mushrooms."

"Here." Russia handed him a glass. "To keep you warm."

He sniffed the liquid and took a sip. Yup, that burned.

"You can sit on the couch. I've dug up some blankets."

China curled up in a corner of the couch with a blanket around him and nipped at the vodka. Russia brought in two plates with mushrooms in a creamy sauce, and then two more with dumplings. He sat down next to China and grabbed one of the plates and a spoon. "Open up."

It was his stomach which made him obey without question. "Mm. Tastes good." He picked one of the dumplings from the plate. "I was sure I'd lose my toes to frostbite out there."

"You should have told me you were in the area. And you shouldn't have pulled on a leather jacket."

"I told you, I was in a hurry." He took a sip of his vodka. "My bosses decided last-minute to take me along. I guess that also explains why you weren't there."

"Mm." Russia poured himself a glass as well. "How are things going?"

"Good, good. We're working on our space program. Oh, and there are baby pandas!"

Russia chuckled. "That's very important news."

"They're so cute, I want to kidnap them and suffocate them with love."

"One would almost get jealous of the pandas."

China emptied his glass and Russia poured him another one without thinking. "Need help?"

China was holding his plate in one hand and a dumpling in the other. A strand of hair in front of his face prevented him from taking a bite. He blew against it, but to no avail. "I request immediate help. The situation is dire. I am prevented from consuming food."

"The rescue team is on its way." Russia wiped the damp strand behind his ear, his fingertips lingering a little longer than strictly necessary. "Status report?"

"The road is cleared. Filling of stomach continues. You've saved me again." He chewed, over thinking his own words. "You're always there, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I needed help, you handed me the red flag. And now, you've taken me along like a stray cat. You are not just there when there's economic benefit to be made, or when you think I need to be scolded. You're always there for me."

"That's only fair, _da_?" His voice was softer now, more restrained.

China sighed. "I hope our bosses stay friendly. If they argue, it will be much harder for us to see each other." He took an enthusiastic gulp from his vodka and ended up in a coughing fit.

Russia took the plate from him and rubbed circles on his back. China placed a hand on the other's strong arm. "You know?"

"What?"

"I've always wondered what you're hiding inside that coat. I'm not disappointed." He let his hands slide over the firm chest. "America thinks you're fat."

"Let him think that."

"We should spar sometimes. It's been a while since I had a worthy opponent."

"I'm sure you'd win."

"Aw, that's so kind!"

Russia frowned a little. Not that he's complaining, but… It all clicked together when he refilled China's empty glass a second time. "Oh. I forgot."

"You forgot what?" China laid his head on the other's shoulder, arms around the broad waist.

"I forgot how tiny you are." He cupped China's face. Only now did he see the red blush and the glazed over eyes. "Why didn't you tell me I was getting you drunk?"

"I'm fine!" He took a gulp from his refilled glass as if to prove it.

"I swear I didn't do it on purpose. I'm not used to drinking with—"

"It's okay." China wrapped his arms around his neck. "Ivan, I'm fine. I'm warm…" He leaned forward, touching their foreheads together. "I'm feeling great. Just…" - his breath ghosted over the other's lips – "...enchanted." A finger was gently pressed against his mouth, preventing him from closing the distance. "Ivan?"

"I don't want you to do something you'll regret in the morning," he whispered. He wore a friendly smile, but his eyes held something deeper. "You're welcome to try again when you're sober."

"So mature, _aru_. You're still as cute as when you were little, though." He yawned.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight."

"What about you?"

"I'll take the couch."

"I'm smaller, though."

"But you're colder. And you're my honored guest."

China gasped and sat up on his knees. "That's true! I am Wang Yao, a living legend, a mythological being! My wish is your command!"

"What is it the Great Yao wishes for?"

"Cuddles! Lots and lots of cuddles!"

Russia moved the bottle of vodka out of sight. China had had enough. "Come here." He let the other's back rest against his chest. "It's not a good idea if you walk around right now."

China smiled and buried his face in Russia's neck, made possible by the absence of his scarf. Russia absent-mindedly massaged his shoulders as China hummed a tune. It was a trap, a noose around his neck. With every look, every touch, it became tighter, to the point where he could hardly breathe.

He didn't have a problem with China being here.

The problem was that he would be gone again in the morning.

China yawned again.

"Time to go to bed, _da_?"

China climbed to his feet and swayed towards the bedroom, taking his still half full glass with him. Russia followed him to catch him if he were to stumble over. He climbed onto the bed and stood up on it, feet apart, bouncing a bit, as if testing the bed's trampoline abilities. "Mm."

"What are you thinking about?"

He took a sip and looked around him. "I'm in your house, I'm wearing your clothes, I'm eating your food… I'm starting to feel a bit assimilated here. Or perhaps it's 'annexed'?"

"Annexed would be if I were to tie you up."

"Mm. Maybe next time." He swiftly stepped off the bed.

"W-what?"

"Ah, you're blushing!" China grabbed his face. "How cute, _aru_!" He pushed himself up on his tiptoes and tried to kiss him again.

"No, Yao."

"But you said you wanted to become one! So, let's!" He downed his glass and Russia put it aside. China wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Let me become one, _aru_!"

Russia brushed his hand through the long hair. "I wish you meant that."

"I do!"

"I'm sorry, dear Yao, but a drunken confession doesn't mean anything to me."

"It does to me! It's _my_ drunken confession!"

"It's okay. You may not remember this in the morning." He guided China down onto the bed.

"Lie with me."

"I don't think that that's such a good idea." He tucked the other in, making sure he'd be warm and comfortable.

China trailed Russia's lips with his fingers. Then he placed one hand on the other's mouth.

"Yao?"

He pulled Russia down and placed a kiss on his own fingers, preventing actual contact. "Technically I didn't kiss you."

Russia hesitated only a second before briefly touching his lips to the tip of China's nose. "Technically, this isn't a kiss either."

China pushed himself up and pressed a kiss to Russia's forehead. "Technically, I like this. If this is what it's like to become one with you, I have a bit more sympathy for Belarus' antics." He dragged his lips over Russia's skin, towards his mouth.

It took all of his willpower to gently move China's face to the side. "Technically, you won't feel the same about me once you're sober." He nuzzled the other's neck, breathed his scent like it were oxygen – tea and rainforest and five spices mix. He let one hand slide through the silken hair. So close, and yet unbearably far away. Such torture. "Technically, you will never know how much I love you."

He was greeted with light snores. He pressed one last kiss to China's temple.

" _Spokoynoy nochi_ , my dearest Yao."

* * *

"Ouch…" China clutched his head. "Where…?"

A different house, different clothes. He raked his brain, which hurt a lot. "Russia?" He tiptoed over the cold floor to the living room. Russia was sleeping on the couch, too tall to fit comfortably.

 _"I'll take the couch."_

 _"I'm smaller, though."_

 _"But you're colder. And you're my honored guest."_

Vodka. Too much vodka. That explained the headache.

China ventured into the kitchen and spotted a coffee machine. He made two cups and knelt down in front of the couch. The scent of the coffee made Russia stir. "Ivan?"

Russia opened his eyes and for a moment believed he must still be dreaming. China sat in front of him with a bed head – the result of sleeping with damp hair –, wearing the oversized pajamas and holding out a cup of coffee for him. " _Dobroe utro_ , Yao."

"I'm sorry. My memories of last night are pretty fuzzy, but I'm sure I was quite annoying."

 _You could never be_. "It's okay." He sat up and accepted the cup. "Did you sleep well?"

"Wonderfully. I'm glad I ran into you."

"Anytime." _Stay_. "Shall I make breakfast?"

"That would be nice."

But neither moved. They looked into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to speak first.

It was China who broke the silence.

Or, rather, his phone.

Russia didn't know whether to thank or curse the person who pulled China's attention away from him. He wanted more, always needed more, but was afraid that every glance, every word, might be his undoing.

"I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

Russia sipped his coffee, which somehow tasted so much better this morning. _Get your head out of the clouds._

"My bosses are wondering why I'm not back yet."

He tried not to sound too bitter. "Yao was simply having a good time, da?"

"Like they care." He dragged his hand through his hair, a motion which had Russia's heart speed up. "I have to get back. I'd love to stay, but..."

"Yao's bosses will get angry."

"Exactly."

"There are some leftover dumplings from last night. I'll pack them for you. Your clothes should be dry by now."

"Thanks. A lot. Know that you can always call me when you're lost in my country."

He smiled. "I'll remember that. Do I need to bring you home?"

"No, my bosses have arranged transportation. I don't know when they'll be here."

"Let's get ready then."

Russia packed the dumplings, and then some other foods which he hoped China would enjoy. "Have you got everything?"

"I think so. The car's out front already."

"Take my coat. I don't want you to freeze again."

"Then what about you?"

"I've got a spare. Here, take it." He draped it over China's shoulders, just like before.

They walked out together and Russia opened the car door for him. China got up on his tiptoes and with a lot of balancing he managed to press a tiny kiss to Russia's nose. "Technically, I agreed to become one with you."

"Technically, you were too drunk to think straight."

"Technically, I'm sober now."

"What… what are you saying?"

"Bye, Ivan." He climbed into the car.

"Wait, you can't leave like that!"

"Yes, I can. I've got your coat. Come pick it up soon. Or invite me over again."

"Oh."

"Bye, Ivan!" He closed the car door.

"Bye… Yao..." He watched the car drive away. "See you soon..."


End file.
